A Vacation to Remember
by Skettimon
Summary: She loved her kids, really she did. But she had EIGHT of them. And even with another parent around, it was quite hard on her to keep up with them all. Rated M for language. Set somewhere between Wilhelm and Four Times Rose Sent Her Children To Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Rose or Scorpius or any characters related to the HP universe-I own only the ones whom I've made up myself and integrated into the fandom.

Rated M for language.

Set somewhere between Wilhelm and Four Times Rose Sent Her Children to Hogwarts

A Vacation to Remember

* * *

"Now are you absolutely _sure_ you'll be okay? And again, I'm so sorry for the short notice Dom-it's just that I had no one else to floo and-"

Dominique Weasley put her hands upon her cousin's shoulder. She studied her closely, a smile playing across her face.

"Don't worry Rose! I can handle a couple kids. I do happen to have one at home right now you know."

Rose scoffed.

"That's the point Dom-you only have _one_. And it's not even yours, it's Lorcan and Susanna Longbottoms! You just see her on the days he has them. Maybe this is a bad idea..."

The bad idea that Rose was and had been thinking of was taking a vacation. Scorpius had whole bunch of extra vacation days that he hadn't used up. So he popped the question of going on a "road trip" across Eastern Europe. Rose had immediately said yes. While she loved her family life, it had been a long time since she had experienced anything romantically related. Unless you counted the times Malfoy tired to have sex with her.

He had been serious about the road trip business too. They wouldn't be apparating or flooing around. Scorpius had somehow managed to get a "Ministry sanctioned" muggle style car.

Dom's jaw dropped, and she put her hands on her hips. "Rose! I help take care of her when he has her! I've...changed her diaper before!"

"I don't know...SCORPIUS!" she turned and screamed down the hall. He came rushing around the corner.

"What? Did something happen-" he looked around quickly, perhaps thinking something had happened to one of their children. When he saw no sign he gave his wife a hard look.

"What the fuck Rose, I thought something had happened to-bloody hell, nevermind. What is it?"

Rose gave her husband a sullen look before asking, "I don't know if I should go."

"Rosieee!" Scorpius whined, throwing his head back in exasperation.

"We've already been through this-Dom knows how to handle children, your parents will stop by every chance they get,_ my _parents will stop by every chance they get, and I am not going on vacation without you! Or with anyone else for that matter!"

At this point, he had one delicate wrist in his hand. Rose glared at the offending limb before bringing her eyes up to his face.

"I just don't think Wilhelm is ready-" she started in a slow and menacing matter.

Scorpius scowled at her, his eyes flashing angrily.

"No. I don't care, Wilhelm is THREE YEARS OLD now. He's old enough to not break at the slightest fall! Cass and Dahlia will be here too, and you KNOW River won't hesitate to help Dom with him. They may be nine, but that doesn't mean they're helpless!"

Roses face had been steadily turning redder during his spiel, and now it was a deep angry red. It clashed horribly with her hair.

She opened her mouth to say something, mouth turned down into a snarl.

"_No," _Scorpius interuppted her.

"Now get your fucking bags, and put them in the trunk. We're leaving, and that's it. I don't get any more vacation days and I'm not going to waste half a days worth of them about whether or not you're coming."

Rose glared at her husband, nostrils flaring dangerously before she finally stooped down and grabbed her bags roughly by the handles. She then litterally shoved past her husband and made her way out the kitchen door.

Dom and Malfoy stood there for several seconds before Dom whistled loudly.

"Damn, Malfoy. You really have tamed the beast, you know that?"

Malfoy snorted and replied, "Tame? No. I just know how to make her so angry she can do nothing but agree."

With that he turned and followed after his fiery wife.

* * *

The plan was simple: 4 to 5 weeks of vacation time with her spouse (Scorpius hadn't had a day off since before Rose had had Wilhelm-which was three years ago. Since Scorpius was fairly high up in the ministry, they decided to give her husband extended vacation time. It was quite nice of them).

The idea was to travel to both wizarding and muggle cities. The first stop on their trip was the muggle town of Reykjavik, followed by muggle Crete, wizarding Glasgow, wizarding and muggle Istanbul, proceeded by Amsterdam, Prague, Barcelona and finally, Paris.

It sounded like a lot of places in a short amount of time, but the idea really appealed to Rose. She did want to leave her life of cleaning, cooking, changings, boo boos, vomit, bed wettings, squabblings, arguments and struggles, if only for a while.

She loved her kids, really she did. But fuck-she had EIGHT of them. And even with another parent around, it was quite hard on her to keep up with them all.

There were a couple things about the trip that Rose wasn't sure of, which included the fact that they were using an actual car.

Well, not an actual car-one that had been designed by and for the wizarding community. After the defeat of Voldemort, more muggles knew of the wizarding world than ever before. It really emphasized the repercussions that the Dark Lord had brought with him. The largest number of muggle deaths at the hands of dark magic hadn't been that high since the era of Grindelwald.

Knowing this knowledge, the Ministry had started producing cars that responded to magic, so wizards could blend in more with muggles.

It reminded Rose of the story her father had told her about the year Harry and he flew to Hogwarts in a Ford Anglia.

The ministry produced only three styles of cars. There were the van types, the classic four doors and then a flashier one anyone wanting some pizazz.

The cars were all magically bewitched to respond to the owners voice-you could turn it on and off, set speed, tell it where to drive you without needing directions. There were no pedals or wheel to actually steer. They had put a wheel in however, not just for the sake of blending in, but also if something went wrong, you would be able to steer.

The thing about bewitching cars though, was that the magic was still experimental. The act of putting a spell on a car so it could drive itself (and even fly-which Roses grandfather had complained loudly about how he had been fined 50 Galleons for doing the very same thing) caused the car to become a bit...sentient.

The car that her husband had bought was one of those long, sleek flashy ones-trunk magically expanded to fit all of their luggage. It was cherry red, and sunlight had glinted when she saw it. Rose remembers circling around to the front of the car to get a better look.

Scorpius had told her the car model was called the Christine 34M-34th model of the Christine series. She had smiled and went to put her hand on the hood of the car when it had turned itself on and almost seemed to growl at her. The revving of the engine startled her good.

"What the fuck?" she yelped, jumping back. Scorpius had paled before shouting "OFF!" The car had seemed to shrink from his voice and promptly turned itself off.

"The hell, Malfoy?" she asked angrily.

Her husband had just shrugged and told her in a sheepish voice, "Sorry. It's that spell they got on it. I think she knows I'm the one in charge. Prolly just thought you were going to steal her or something."

"_She?_"

He hadn't responded, and instead shrugged before walking away. Rose hadn't wasted anymore time being by herself with the machine.

Things since had gotten better with the car. It didn't rev threateningly, but Rose sometimes found her passenger door would lock itself when she needed to get in, or even out.

Rose hoped it wouldn't do it during the trip.

Really, all she needed was to be locked in a car for several hours at a time with her husband and it wouldn't take too long before she murdered him.

This is the first chapter in another multi-chaptered fic. It's going to be mainly Rose and Scorpius centric, with emphasis on their tangible and sometimes chaotic relationship. There will be a couple of surprises in this story too-many that I'm sure you guys will enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

A Vacation to Remember

Chapter Two

* * *

Their first stop was Reykjavik. Malfoy had programmed the car to go invisible and fly at top speed to Iceland. They conversed on their trip while flying, munching on food items that Scorpius had packed for the trips between. Right now they were both had bag of crisps with some sandwiches.

"So," Scorpius started after swallowing a mouthful of meat, cheese and bread. He took a quick sip of his butterbeer.

"Are you excited at all?"

Rose nodded, smiling. Once she had left the house behind and hadn't seen any fireworks or explosions go off after them, she had stopped worrying.

"Yes," she replied. He was staring at her, his eyes warm and open, a tiny half smirk on his face.

"Good."

And then he leaned across the space and gave her a kiss. It surprised Rose momentarily. They really rarely ever did kiss outside of the bedroom. Most of her children hadn't technically been born out of making love. More like desperate and horny sex.

Rose kissed him back, but before they could get carried away Scorpius was gone. Rose re-opened her eyes to see him staring out his window, eating his sandwich slowly. Rose just cocked her head, confused before mentally shrugging.

While he was her husband, Malfoy was still a curious creature that Rose had yet to understand, even after nearly eight years of marriage.

* * *

They arrived in Reykjavik a half hour after their meal. It was still light out-they had only left around three hours ago. Then, it was about 11:30am. It was almost 3:00pm now.

Scorpius had landed the car as gently as he could, and parked it before turning the invisibility off. Rose looked interestedly at the hotel they had arrived at.

"It's the Borg Hotel," Scorpius stated, noting her interest.

"It's had great reviews. Plus it's not too far away from the hot spas. You'll see. I know you'll like it."

Rose smiled, excitement roiling in her stomach. She stepped out of her car-it was cool, but not cold out. Perfect weather in her opinion.

Scorpius asked the car to pop the trunk. Christine responded promptly, and Scorpius proceeded to shrink all but a few bags. He put the shrunken ones in his pocket, closed the trunk and the car lock itself.

As he was doing this, Rose studied the grounds. It was really quite breathtaking. The borders of the hotel grounds had flowers planted along it. The stark whiteness of the hotel itself was amazing. It looked very old and sophisticated.

She turned to Scorpius to tell him how beautiful it all was, but couldnt find her voice. He looked up and saw her staring. He smiled and handed her a couple bags, and anything Rose was going to say disappeared from her mind.

He probably wouldn't want her gushing about the beauty of a place like this. That just wasn't her style.

Rose returned his smile, and took the bags handed to her before following him into the hotel.

If Rose had thought the outside was beautiful, she was certainly not ready for the beauty of the lobby, let alone the room itself.

It was huge. That was all she could say. It was swathed in black, white and silver-the floor of the living area was marbled in black, with white swirls throughout it. The couch was a stark white, contrasting heavily with the floor. There was a tv mounted on the wall, with a coffee table. The kitchen was small, but very manageable for two people.

Large bay windows overlooked a wonderful view of the back area of the hotel, showing a large green grass square. It was so quiet, Rose could hear the blood rushing in her own ears.

The bed was large, bigger than even their own bed. It was long and wide and took up near half a wall. The bedsheets were white and the comforter was fluffy and black with silver checkered pattern stitched into it.

A room led off to the side that held an office like area with a computer and desk.

"Merlin's pants!" she heard Scorpius exclaim and looked over to see his eyes wide and mouth open in awe. Rose let out a laugh and rushed into the room, dropping the bags on the floor.

"Scorpius! This is amazing!" she exclaimed, grabbing the bottle of wine that was chilling next to the bed.

"How did you even get something this magnificent?"

Scorpius shook his head before replying "I kinda had help from mum. She set this whole thing up for us...she must've paid for all the lodging too. The best, it seems. Merlin!"

Rose grinned and flopped back on the bed, wine bottle in hand. Then she looked up and whistled, causing her husband to look over at her.

"Want some?" she asked, waving the bottle.

Scorpius grinned and made a running jump onto the bed next to her. Rose giggled loudly, feeling like she was back in school.

Scorpius popped the bottles cork and conjured two glasses and promptly poured them each drinks.

"Does this remind you of anything?" he asked with a smirk, causing Rose to glare half-heartedly.

They each took drinks of the sweet slightly bitter wine before Rose spoke up.

"So. What's on the agenda? Do you have anything specific in mind? Or should we just...explore?"

"Nope. I kinda figured you wouldn't want anything planned out. The only thing I do have planned are dinner reservations for the time we're here. Mum said they have amazing hot springs. Could help you relax. And then there's museums for art, history...you know. We could go on a hike...whatever you want."

Rose stared into his eyes and knew what she wanted. She hadn't felt this riled up and relaxed in a while.

Instead of crossing over and snogging him senseless, though, she instead took another moutful of wine, swirling it about before swallowing it.

"What time is dinner?" she asked.

"5:00," he replied. Rose threw back the rest of her wine then checked the time on the clock radio. It read 3:55.

"Perfect!" she said before standing up quickly.

"I'm going to get ready for dinner-"

"It's only 3:56, Rose!"

"-because I want you to only stare at me tonight," she finished before flashing him a smile.

Malfoy mumbled something that she didn't quite catch before going about the unshrinking of the bags.

Rose herself rushed off to the bathroom.

* * *

Dinner was not only delicious, but the setting was gorgeous. They had a table all to themselves. Rose ordered a lamb dish while Scorpius ordered a gorgeous fish dinner.

Rose stared at her husband over her glass of wine. It was now near the end of dinner and Rose was feeling pleasantly full and a little tipsy. Scorpius was just finishing off his last bite of food before he sighed and leaned back.

Rose couldn't help staring at the pale line of his throat.

"See something you like?"

Scorpius' voice shook Rose from her thoughts, and she brought her eyes up to meet his. He was still leaning back in his chair, tie loosened and silver blue eyes shining. His hair nearly eclipsed them, yet they were so bright that they broke through.

Rose felt her face heat up and laughed nervously.

Scorpius let a slow grin spread across his face before leaning forward.

"Dinner's over now. I'm going to pay and then I have someplace I want you to see."

Rose just nodded, heart racing for a reason that she couldn't quite place.

"Hurry back," she replied and watched as he left the table, hands in his pockets.

He was quite dashing when he wanted to be, you know.

* * *

Rose honestly thought that the next place Scorpius would be taking her was to the bedroom for some manhandling. But he didn't.

Instead, he apparated them to a spot far from any city lights. What greeted her took her breath away.

They were standing in what seemed like an endless amount of hills and tiny ponds. The sun was just setting, casting a warm golden glow across Malfoy's face. The ponds looked like molten gold. The air was cool, crisp and clean. It blew across her face gently, as if inviting her to come down the hills and never leave.

"Scorpius," she said breathlessly. She turned to look at him, and saw him standing there, smiling at her gently.

He took her hand.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked quietly, loosely holding her hand in his. Rose couldn't do anything but nod.

"Where are we?" she asked in a curious tone. A flock of birds flew across the sky overhead, and Rose watched as what seemed like a million tiny bodies of water replicated the flock. Even though there was a slight breeze, the water seemed to remain untouched. It reflected everything.

"Not quite sure how to pronounce this, but I do believe it's called the Landmanalager? Landmannalaugararararar...I dunno, really. Father knows the proper pronunciation."

Rose giggled at his butchering of the name, but the giggles died down as she stared across the landscape.

She tightened her grip on his hand, and leaned her head upon his arm.

"Absolutely beautiful," she murmured.

Scorpius nodded, staring at her red and gold locks. He wasn't speaking of the view when he replied, "Yeah...beautiful."

* * *

Chapter two finally complete. This story is very hard. I've had to do research for every single thing so far-and it's only the second chapter! The Borg Hotel is a real place in Iceland, where Reykjavik is located. The place where Scorpius takes Rose is also real-the Landmannalaugar. It's quite beautiful, really. Look it up, and you'll most likely see the image I described!

As always, let me know what you think. Chapter three will prolly be just as slow, honestly. This story is very dificult, like I said!

:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Urgh. This chapter took quite a bit of time to write. It was originally longer, including their trip to Crete, but I cut it down because it seemed like to much. Even though it seemed like to much, this chapter is STILL really short. It's more of a filler than anything else, you know?

Chapter four honestly shouldn't take as long as this one did, just because the material I cut from this chapter is part of chapter four.

_**WARNING: THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER.** _If you don't want to read it, you don't have to, but this _is_ rated M for a reason.

* * *

They didn't stay too much longer in Reykjavik-only two more days.

Rose and Scorpius went to visit the Nauthólsvís. It was a beach, which Rose was thrilled about. But not only was it a beach, it was a naturally heated beach. The waters were warm and inviting, and Rose almost fell asleep in one of the shallow water pits that were all about the place.

After that, her and Scorpius decided to visit some of the neighboring towns, just for the hell of it. They drove to the Perlan, and bought some food items from the Gourmet Shop there. They ended up with several beef fillets, two wild fowls, four things of oysters, and a container of mushrooms ("for the twins!"). Once outside the shop, Scorpius placed an immediate chilling charm upon the food items.

They traveled to the top of the building and took turns looking throughout the various telescopes.

After the Perlan, they traveled back to Reykjavik and browsed the streets. Rose spotted some tourist shops and ended up buying some souvenirs for the family-Hanna Felting offered some great flowy tops for the girls, and Mariella presented some beautiful and unique jewelry.

They then stopped for lunch at a Thai restaurant before heading back out to the streets. Scorpius and Rose were holding hands, walking slowly towards their hotel. Rose was feeling worn out. They had started early that morning with the exploring. She yawned.

"Tired?" her husband asked, giving her a small smile. Rose nodded.

"I kinda wanna head back to the hotel. I think I'll send these items and a letter back home. I'm sure the kids would love to have their stuff to show their little friends at school."

Scorpius nodded, and led her to a darkened alley. After checking to make sure there was nobody close by, Scorpius apparated them into their hotel room. Rose sighed happily once there and was about to set her things down upon the bed when Scorpius stopped her.

"Hold on," he said, searching through his pockets. Rose stared at him, confused and tired, which was slowly banking on annoyance. Finally her husband stopped searching and pulled something tiny out of his hands. He placed them on the floor and used the spell that returned shrunken items to normal size.

Rose was confused for all of three seconds before she realized that Scorpius had bought a set of expensive swan down bedding from the Dun & Fidur store.

"Merlin, Scorpius. Where was I when you got these?" she exclaimed as her husband bent down to retrieve the comforter.

"You were at that silly wool shop...Hanna Felting, or something. I saw the shop and decided to take a look. Buy the time I got back you were just getting done with your shopping. I thought it would be a nice surprise..." he trailed off.

Rose didn't know what to say to him. Istead she watched as he stripped the bed from it's hotel sheets and bedspread and refitted the bed with the stuff he had bought. When he was done, Rose sank down on the bed-and nearly fell asleep right then and there.

"Oh, Socrpius," she moaned, causing her husband to blush. Rose paid no attention to him though, reveling in the softness and warmth that the comforter offered. Her eyes were half shut, arms thrown to either side of her head. A dreamy grin was across her face.

Scorpius didn't think he had ever wanted her so bad before. So he lay down next to her, sighing. Rose turned her head to look at him and smiled widely.

"This bed is soo...awesome. Merlin, I love you." Rose then kissed him straight on the mouth, surprising him. He didn't return the kiss right away but soon they were making out like a couple of sixteen year olds.

Scorpius soon found himself atop his wife, hands kneading her breasts lightly, pressing his hard length between her clothed thighs and rubbing against her in urgency. Rose let out a low groan, raising herself up so her hit her clit perfectly with his hardness.

Scorpius pulled her up against him, one arm supporting her back and neck, the other wrapped up in her smooth red hair. He growled when she wrapped her legs around his back, rubbing against him just as urgent as he was against her.

Suddenly, they broke apart, both gasping for breath. They slowed down their frottage until they were just barely moving.

"Fuck, Rose! If I had known that all it took to get you riled up was to buy down bedding...I'd have done it sooner!"

Rose snorted before bringing her hands down to his trousers. She had them unbuttoned before Scorpius even knew what had happened. Rose reached inside and grabbed him, which made her husband shudder and let out a shaky "Oooh..." sound.

And then, all of a sudden, Rose was no longer beneath her husband. She was on top of him, ripping his pants down and sucking him deep into her mouth. She felt him buck against her, a loud groan issuing out of his mouth.

Rose made quick work of her own pants, stopping momentarily throw her jeans and underwear across the room. She then climbed atop Scorpius and sank down on him in one full motion.

"FUCK!" he yelped, grabbing hold of her hips tightly. Rose ignored him, instead intent on riding him. She writhed upon him, moaned against his lips as she kissed him. She was beautiful.

Scorpius wasn't sure how much he was going to last, what with the slickness that was her and the moans she was making. He needed to take control of this situation before-

"Shit!" he gasped, suddenly remembering something.

Grasping at his wand, which was lying on the edge of the bed. His fingers brushed it, just enough leverage for him to actually grab it with two fingers. Wand finally in hand, he moaned out the contraception charm, before tossing the smooth wooden stick to the ground.

He then grabbed Rose's hips and rolled with enough force and momentum so that he was now on top of her. He was panting, he knew his hair was probably a mess. But he didn't care. Rose looked so...hot. That was all he could think, and pretty much the last thing he did think for the next twenty minutes. In those twenty minutes, he wrung several 'Merlins', 'oh fuck yes's and 'MORE's than he thought he ever had.

Finally, with a great and loud mewling, his wife came, shuddering hard. Her eyes rolled back, eyebrows turned down and mouth wide open. Seeing her like that sent him over the edge and pounded into her quite hard, panting hard when he finally came.

When he was done, he collapsed atop her.

They lay like that for several minutes, Rose absentmindedly stroking Scorpius' hair, smoothing out the tangles. Scorpius himself just snuggled into her chest, sighing contentedly. It wasn't until he started to get uncomfortable that he actually pulled out and got off of her.

"Fucking...hell, Rose. Why. What set you off? Was it really the bedding I bought?"

Rose just laughed and shook her head.

"I just felt like it, is all."


	4. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimer.

A/N: I am TRULY sorry for how little I have been updating. I had a bunch of work to do concerning my job and then my cat got sick and I kind of lost motivation for this story for a while. It's not being abandoned though, I promise. I already have several ideas for the next few chapters.

This chapter is kinda long, in my opinion. I'm trying to make my chapter's longer than normal, because I hate updating and giving you guys barely anything to read. Especially last chapter, which was really just an excuse to put a sex scene in, ha!

Anyways, let me know what you think, please. :]

* * *

Chapter Four

The next day they packed and left for Crete. Rose sent her children their souvenirs via the small rental owl they had picked up from the ministry before leaving for their trip. She hoped her kids enjoyed what she was sending.

Crete was (supposedly) another muggle city, according to Mrs. Malfoy, but Scorpius said he knew that there was probably a couple wizarding or at least magical places amongst the town.

It was Greece, after all. There had to be magic. Rose didn't entirely believe that Astoria Malfoy had actually taken the time to look around the city that was Crete-while she wasn't a true Malfoy, she still had pureblood in her. Meaning, she had still be spoiled and exposed to the better things that life had to offer.

The fly there was far longer than the trip to Iceland had been. Rose already missed her wonderful hotel room that they had had in the country. The views had been utterly amazing. She felt as if no where else they were going to go was going to compare to Reykjavik.

To pass the time, her and Scorpius tried to play a couple games of Exploding Snap, but that was shortly ended as Christine actually went haywire when Rose won the first game, causing the game to explode loudly. Christine nearly put them back 30 miles, until Scorpius got control of her again.

Once that ordeal was over with, they chatted. But there wasn't really anything to talk about except about where they were heading next. After an hour of mostly wondering what the kids were up to, Rose fell asleep.

The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by her husband.

"Wha-did we crash?" she asked anxiously, sitting up as fast as she could. Her eyes were still closed, and she heard Scorpius snort.

"No, we didn't crash. I just thought you'd like something to eat before we landed. We're nearly there-another hour, hour and a half should do it."

"Oh," Rose replied, lying back and opening her eyes. Her husband had a couple of sandwiches and cartons of pumkin juice laid before her. She took a sammy and a carton of juice and thanked him. He nodded and bit into his sandwich, smiling at her.

When they were both finished, Rose sighed in annoyance, crossing her arms.

"Fuck. Could this car go any slower? I have to piss."

Scorpius grimaced, before rolling his eyes.

"How lady like," he replied dryly.

"And yes, this car can go faster. Your wish is my command, _dear_." With that he ordered Christine to increase her speed.

Rose rolled her eyes, before turning back to the window. She watched as the clouds rolled by hem in a blur. Just as she was just about to fall asleep again, she saw what looked like a tiny city below her. Excitement rolled through her, and she sat up straighter.

"I think you know that we're here now."

Rose turned to Scorpius, who wasn't looking at her at all. He was scowling ahead of him, but Rose didn't care. Let him be a big baby. Not like she wasn't used to taking care of enough children at home.

They slowly descended until they were literally driving above the rooftops of buildings. Rose was wondering which one was the hotel when Scorpius took a sudden left, heading towards the beach. Rose was confused for a couple of seconds, but wasn't given time to ask before her husband set them down in front of a tiny beachhouse.

Rose frowned. This was it? It was seriously small. She was sure not even half her kids would have been able to fit into this place.

"What is this place?" she asked, instead of blurting out "Where the fuck are we, and where is our hotel?"

Scorpius ignored her in favor of getting out of the car, ordering it to shut off and slamming the door closed. He then preceeded to unload the trunk. Rose narrowed her eyes before getting out and slamming the door herself.

"Hey! _Malfoy!_" she spat, anger already chorusing through her.

"I'm talking to you, and I don't expect to be ignored! I asked where-"

Malfoy finally stopped unloading the trunk, giving her an icy glare.

"We're at my parents beach house in Crete, _Weasley_. I thought it was obvious where we were."

He stormed past her, bag in one hand and wand in the other. Rose followed him, part of her delighting in the fact that she was getting sand in her shoes. Another part of her was saying, "oh great, now we're going to have to deal with sand in my vagina later".

Rose continued to bitch and moan about, until Malfoy threw open the door and stomped inside. Rose immediately stopped talking.

The "beach house" should've been called a "beach mansion".

It was huge. Big enough so that Rose would have been able to fit all her kids in here comfortably. She might have lost Tori and Dan, or even Wilhelm in here, which almost scared her.

She had never seen something so huge. From the outside, the house looked like it only had three rooms-kitchen, bath and bedroom. But the inside sported what looked like three or four floors. She couldn't tell; she was getting dizzy trying to stare into the middle of the ceiling, which looked to be about 200 ft away from where she was on the ground floor.

"Finally stopped bitching, I see," Scorpius said, coming up behind her. Rose ignored his jab, instead heading off towards an open room in front of her. When she entered, it was a kitchen. A very spacious kitchen, at that.

The walls were a light blue color-near the same color of the ocean that the kitchen window over looked. Everything looked to be stainless steel. The sinks were pristine and clean, as if they had never been used. The island tabletop looked to be marble, and the floors were tiled in a clean white.

Just as she was about to exit the room, a loud pop startled her, and she spun around.

"A HOUSE-ELF?" she screamed in half anger.

The house-elf bowed deeply before her, it's long nose nearly touching the floor. Scorpius came quickly into the room, saw the creature and his face turned a bright red.

"Dotey is ready to serve you, Mistress."

"Er-" Scorpius stuttered before looking over at his wife in horror.

"Scorpius! Why is there a house-elf here?" she spat, her eyes glinting dangerously. As if daring him to come up with a reasonable excuse. Scorpius opened and closed his mouth several times before finally shaking his head.

"Dotey was called upon by Mistress Malfoy to serve young Master Malfoy and young Mistress Malfoy during your stay here," the house-elf stated. Rose just stared at the tiny creature.

As far as she could tell, Dotey was female. Her ears were exceptionally long and pointy, with her nose being very long as well. Her bulbous eyes were a dark muddy brown, yet they seemed kind. She also had the air of being very proper and taking her "job" seriously.

"I'm sorry, Dotey," Rose said sincerely.

"But I don't feel comfortable with you being here. I can make my own food and clean up after myself. I have eight children at home thanks to this guy." She gestured toward her husband, who scowled.

"Didn't hear you complaining any," he muttered, glaring at the floor.

Dotey's eyes widened quite a bit, but she nodded.

"Dotey has twenty two children herself-" Rose gasped in alarm.

"-But with all do respect, Mistress, Dotey cannot leave this place until Master and Mistress have deemed their trip here over with. Dotey will be taking her leave now, unless Master or Mistress desire something?"

Rose just shook her head no, while Scorpius decided now was a good time to leave. He had been on Rose's receiving end of her tantrums.

"Very well, Mistress," Dotey said, and bowed again before snapping her fingers and disappearing with a loud crack.

Rose spun around to start in on Scorpius, but found him nowhere in sight. And while she was as angry as a hippogriff, she really had no desire to go searching for her husband with all these rooms.

She stared instead down the hallway the led back out to where the car had been parked. The sand and sun were calling to her. So instead of hunting down Scorpius and tearing him a new one, she huffed angrily, summoned her bag with her bathing suit and headed off to find a bathroom.

* * *

Rose quickly forgot about the house-elf incident, once she was wading out into the clear blue water of the ocean. The place was really beautiful, she had to admit. The sand was a gorgeous pink color, something she had never even known existed.

She soon realized that they weren't the only ones who were on this beach, although the beach itself was so spacious, it really didn't matter.

When Scorpius finally emerged from the house, clad in some swimming trunks and a giant umbrella, Rose greeted him frostily. He knew how she felt about house-elves. Her mother had done some good for house-elves and their rights, but there were still families out there that mistreated and abused their house-elves. They were slaves, after all.

Scorpius had greeted her in kind, and set up the umbrella before lying down next to her. They sat in a tense silence for several minutes before Rose finally spoke up.

"Where are we? I mean, I know we're in Crete, so don't get smart with me. I mean, what beach is this?"

Scorpius smiled, his eyes hidden beneath his sunglasses.

"This is Elafonissi Beach. My father is the only one who has a beach house here, as far as I know. There may be other's along the beach, but their far and few between. Gorgeous isn't it?"

Rose nodded, curiosity satisfied. They continued to lay there for another several minutes before Rose spotted a woman coming their way.

A woman without a top.

"What the fuck?" she hissed, causing Scorpius to look over in the direction that Rose was staring.

"This better not be a fucking topless beach, Malfoy! And give me those!" she snarled, snatching the sunglasses off his face.

"What-Rose! Give me those! I wasn't looking...to much..."

Rose glared at him, her anger slowly re-ignighting.

"First a house-elf, now a topless woman? Where the fuck have you brought me?" she yelled, nearly snapping the sunglasses in half.

"Rose! If you break those...! And this isn't a topless beach, or even a nudist beach. I promise. This is just a beach where that type of stuff is allowed. Not everyone here does that, you know! And besides," he said, making a grab for the sunglasses. Rose squirmed away, kicking up sand as she brought the item out of his reach.

"Besides," he continued, giving up the fight.

"I'd rather see your tits than hers! I mean, look at her-and don't you dare smack me! Seriously, Rose look at her. They're saggy, and her skin looks like leather. She's probably like, fifty years old or something. Can we just act like adults and ignore some skin?"

Rose scowled at him before actually looking at the woman. He was right, really. The closer she got, the less appealing she seemed to look. Her hair was bleach blonde-badly bleached blonde. She could sort of see the darkness of her roots peaking out. Her breasts were pretty saggy, and they looked a little wrinkly.

When the woman finally got close enough to pass them, Rose grimaced. Not only was the skin on her chest wrinkly, but it was covered in thousands of sun spots. And Rose could tell that she had worn a lot of make-up over the years. The skin of her face and neck was significantly more pale than the rest of her body.

Rose huffed and tossed the sunglasses at Scorpius face, who muttered a chastised 'thank you'.

"There's going to be a lot of this, isn't there?" she asked darkly.

"Not necessarily," her husband replied, settling back down upon the towel he had laid out.

"I was here before in my fourth, fifth and sixth years at school. Came with my cousins, and we tried to find topless girls every chance we could. Never found any girls, but once we came upon a topless granny. Worst scene of my life."

Rose cracked a smile, imagining Scorpius' face upon seeing a really old topless woman. She finally laughed.

Scorpius grinned at her, and Rose smiled back.

Somehow, he always knew just what to say to make her stop being so tetchy.

* * *

They retired back to the kitchen around 4:00. Both their stomachs were rumbling, and although Rose was against having Dotey prepare something for them, she eventually said yes-if only because there was no actual food in the pantries.

Rose decided to take a shower, hoping food would be ready when she came back down. And it was.

They were served off the kitchen's screened balcony, which offered a lovely view of the sun setting over the water. The pink sand glittered prettily in setting light, and Rose was almost happy that she hadn't had to slave over a hot oven or stove and miss this.

Dotey appeared as soon as Rose was seated, and brought out a large silver platter with a lid. Upon it laid slices of golden toasted bread, drizzled with olive oil. Many slices of cheese were also upon the platter-Rose could point out the few ones that looked recognizable. The other three types that Rose couldn't identify still looked very tasty and smelled delicious.

That platter was placed in the middle of the table.

Dotey produced another plate, also quite large, from seemingly nowhere. Upon it were many thinly sliced rolls of meat. Rose suspected that it was either lamb or goat, seeing as she didn't expect an island this size to hold any cattle. There were also several slices of freshly cooked fish-pearl white and tender looking. Her mouth watered.

Two more plates were produced, both smaller than the other two. One held a variety of fruits and veggies, and the other held what looked like a type of pastry.

Finally, Dotey produced two wine glasses that filled themselves upon being set down.

When everything was settled, Dotey bowed low and asked if she were to serve them. Rose denied her, feeling guilty at the slightly hurt look that the female house-elf gave her, but nodded before disappearing with another loud crack.

Scorpius gave her a look, and Rose shrugged. She could feed herself.

They started out with the bread and cheeses, which Rose found she adored. She especially liked what Scorpius called Anthotiros. It was creamy and tasted slightly like flowers. It went well on the oiled bread.

After consuming the amount they desired, they each took some meat and and fruit and proceeded to devour it. Rose was right about the lamb and goat. The goat meat had a slightly odd taste to it, one that Rose didn't truly care for. She stuck with the lamb.

The wine was wonderful. She had never tasted something so fresh and clean in her life. It put every wine she had ever tasted so far to shame.

The pasty was a Bougatsa-something Scorpius said was traditionally a breakfast food. Rose found she wouldn't have minded enjoying something sweet like this for breakfast, let alone lunch or dinner.

When they had finally had their fill, both her and Scorpius leaned back in their seats.

"Guh, I feel so fat," she whined. Scorpius chuckled and drained his glass before setting it back down. It refilled itself instantly.

"Well, you're not fat, so. Yeah," he replied. Rose closed her eyes and shook her head slowly.

"I actually can't believe how little eight kids did to my figure. But I mean, look at my mum. She had two kids and she didn't get to bad. Nana Molly apparently didn't gain much weight either."

Scorpius made an agreeable noise, studying his wife.

"All those years of trying to keep up with the kids probably helped," he replied in a content voice.

Dotey suddenly appeared with a loud crack, startling Rose out of her half awake state.

"Fuck!" she cried, jumping in her seat and banging her knee into the table. She nearly toppled her wine.

"Dotey is sorry for disturbing you Mistress!" she said in alarm, wringing her hands as she watched Rose wince in pain.

"Shall Dotey punish herself?"

"No!" Rose cried, bringin up a hand. "No, it's fine, really. I'll be right as rain soon enough, don't worry Dotey."

Dotey nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip.

"Dotey will clear the table now?"

Scorpius nodded at her, and said thank you as the dishes cleared from the table. He stood up once everything was gone, pulling his wife up with him. Rose winced again, looking at the ugly bruise that was already forming.

"What say you to some Greek tellyvision?" he asked, causing Rose to laugh loudly.

"Really? Television? I thought this was your father's beachhouse!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes before shrugging.

"Eh. It's grown on him, I guess. Come on. There's one in our room?" he stated, wiggling his eye brows. Rose snorted and shook her head.

"Sorry, but if we did anything like that right now, I'd prolly spew all over you. I feel fuller than...well something. But I feel full. I think I'll end up going to bed soon, anyhow. I wanna explore tomorrow."

Scorpius sighed in mock sadness before grinning and escorting his wife to their room, where instead of watching tv, they both promptly passed out.

* * *

Looking at it now, I don't think it's quite as long as I had hoped. Oh well. The next chapter will hopefully be better!


End file.
